


Sugar and Spice

by kiwiesweetie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Making Out, Self-Indulgent, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiesweetie/pseuds/kiwiesweetie
Summary: Dottie is a young writer looking to publish her stories, Thor is a rich business man who takes an immediate interest in her. A chance encounter at a bar one night leads to something special between them.





	Sugar and Spice

What the hell was I doing? Despite never being much of a drinker, I was sitting in the fanciest bar I’d ever seen sipping away at a glass of champagne. Nothing too intense, I wasn’t even getting a buzz. Yet it was just so unlike me to be there to begin with, especially when I wasn’t there with anyone in particular. The elaborate chandelier mocked me, sparkling with a dazzling array of creamy white colors that matched the palette of the rest of the bar. I was dressed properly for the occasion at least. A sparkling, surprisingly low cut blue dress with a choker around my neck. The choker had this cute snowflake jewel on it, hanging low enough to give anyone staring at my cleavage a flimsy excuse. Despite going through all this effort to dress myself up, I was making no real attempt to talk to anyone. Nobody had caught my interest enough to risk starting an awkward conversation. At least until I made eye contact with someone across the room. 

A large man, I could tell he was tall even from so far away. Flowing locks of blonde hair that he kept bound in a loose ponytail. A soft expression on his face, a hinted smile on the corners of his lips. His suit was fitted perfectly, the light azure bringing out the same color in his eyes. Something drew me to him immediately, I hoped I was calling him over with my gaze alone. Clearly my continued eye contact had done something right, as he smoothly made his way through the crowds. I didn’t keep my hopes up, someone who had those looks could be approaching anyone in the bar. Yet, he seemed to keep his eyes strictly on me. I still doubted myself until the moment he sat down on the stool next to mine, greeting me with a warm smile. 

“Good evening, young lady.” He spoke with a low, grumbly voice that sent a shiver down my spine. “I don’t believe we’ve met before. Are you new here?”  
“You could tell instantly.” I laughed, taken aback by his formal language. “Do I just look out of my element or is it something deeper.”   
“No, no. I had no intention to insult you.” He placed his hand on the table. “I’ve just never seen your face in here before. The crowd has a tendency to repeat.”   
“Oh, really?” I tilted my head. “This place seems like it’d be off the hook every night.”   
“No, this is mostly where various workers go to unwind. What is your name? Are you a new hire?” He leaned against his hand.   
“Well… My name is Dottie.” I thought about lying for a moment, but something about the honesty in his eyes kept me in check. “To be honest, I’m not from around here. Was just leaving an interview with a publisher, and decided to experiment. I wasn’t really liking it. Well, at least until you came around.”  
“How bold of you, Dottie.” He winked, and I gulped. “My name is Thor. If I may be bold in return, you look absolutely stunning tonight.”   
“Stunning? Oh my…” I covered my mouth subtly, cheeks warming up. “You...you look amazing yourself. That outfit really suits you.”   
“Enjoy a man in a suit, do you?” Thor smirked, grasping my hand and kissing the tips of my fingers. “You’re very kind, thank you.”   
“Hey, I like everyone in a suit. You just...look especially good in that one.” I giggled, voice getting higher in pitch.   
“Now we have something we agree on. If you’re implying what I think you are.” Thor’s eyes began to lower slightly.   
“Pretty sure you’re right on the mark.” I tried to wink like he did before. 

His eyes only traveled lower during a brief lull in conversation. I knew exactly where he was looking, from the way his breath hitched and the hand resting on his leg was balled into a fist. Then, he continued to explore, going lower than I was used to. Scanning me up and down, undressing me with his eyes. I was a rabbit under the stare of a wolf, but loving every second of it. Something about feeling his eyes on me made me squirm in my seat a little. All I wanted to do was provoke more stares to see how he reacted. Usually I wouldn’t do anything like that, part of me wanted to blame the alcohol but I knew that wasn’t affecting me at all. The stuff was weaker than sparkling water. What I knew was that Thor had a natural pull to him that I could barely resist. A gentlemanly charm, even while he openly ogled me he kept a subtly polite smile. I leaned forward to take another sip, knowing that my bust would become more obvious. 

“Were you...planning on going home later on? Do you have any appointments you need to go to?” Thor took a deep breath.   
“Nothing big that I can think of. Was probably gonna curl up with a glass of wine and watch a romantic movie. That would probably actually give me a buzz.” I joked, tapping the glass.   
“Honestly, I severely dislike the alcoholic options here. Notice I haven’t gotten anything.” Thor gestured to the empty space in front of him.   
“What are you doing here if you’re not drinking?” I pressed my foot against his.   
“...craving a sense of comradery.” Thor hesitated, the smile fading. 

My heart sank from his words. Scanning the crowds, everyone seemed to have found their own clique. Part of me wondered why he was so eager to come and sit next to me, until I took a closer look. All of the circles people were standing in had no openings, nobody seemed to be dancing despite a dance floor being open, even the place I was sitting at had barely any clear spaces. This wasn’t a common atmosphere to make new friends in. Which was exactly why I already felt like I was being judged when I walked in, why I had no urge to talk to anyone else. Or I was giving my antisocial behavior excuses, but I honestly felt something was different. This was clearly a place to just go with coworkers and vent, or for established couples to date. In that moment, hearing the hint of longing in his voice made me decide something. Maybe I was taking a risk, but I wanted to show him he wasn’t alone. At least for that night. 

I slowly leaned into him, grasping his arm and pressing myself against it. He melted into my touch, reaching forward to grasp my free hand. I wrapped my leg playfully around his, pushing my glass off to the side. Thor chuckled heartily, touching my knee lightly with his other hand. I held in a gasp, squirming in my seat once again. His fingers were slightly rough, but not exactly calloused. Long, slender fingers had my thoughts spiraling out of control. Goosebumps ran up my leg, and I squeezed his arm. I was being way more openly affectionate than I usually would be, but at that point I didn’t care. 

“Maybe I could be...what you crave?” I realized how cheesy my line was halfway through but didn’t stop myself.   
“My dear, you’re already what I crave in many ways.” Thor spoke softly against my ear, his thick beard tickling my skin.   
“R-really? Out of everyone else here?” I broke away from my rare confidence for a moment.   
“Yes, something drew me to you. Whether it is your dazzling beauty, or something deeper.” Thor pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.   
“Actually, I was drawn to you too.” I spoke in a breathy voice, his closeness making me dizzy. “You just seem so...soft.”   
“Nobody has ever called me that before. I enjoy hearing it come from you.” Thor brushed his thumb against my cheek. 

It was all too much. His husky voice so close to my ear, those rough hands against my sensitive skin, being so close to that soft and loveable face. I just had to do it. Without missing a beat I kissed him right on the lips. Even his lips were that mixture of tough and tender. Not chapped, but also not silky smooth. For a moment I questioned what I did, but he quickly reciprocated with a much rougher kiss. Wrapping one strong arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. This is when I truly realized how muscular he was. Our chests pressed together, his firm against mine. I had to balance on my chair for support so I didn’t fall into him. Though maybe that was his intention, since his kiss only grew deeper. His tongue brushed against my lips, wanting an entrance. I parted my lips for a moment, before closing them right as he was about to slide his tongue inside. As much as the idea our tongues sliding together excited me, I wanted to tease him for just a little longer. 

“Don’t think the bartender wants to watch us tongue kissing while he’s working.” I kept my hands rested on his shoulders.   
“Why not? I believe this makes for the perfect show.” Thor growled, ready to pull me back in. “I bet this isn’t even close to the most vulgar thing he’s seen.”   
“Okay...maybe just a little more.” I licked my lips slowly. “Don’t make a scene.”

He clearly didn’t hear those directions, as he instantly fully pulled me onto his lap in order to kiss me. We were lucky that my chair wasn’t knocked over in the process. I scrambled to place my hands somewhere for balance, and settled on his broad chest. His arm around my waist kept me safe from falling backwards, so I was just flustered as he swiped his tongue against my lips much quicker. Without a second thought I opened my mouth for him, and let out a muffled whimper when his tongue began to explore. My noise only made his free hand more excited, beginning to touch and play with my waist. He groaned in the back of his throat, and an intense shiver went up my spine from the sensation. This kiss was messy, yet felt better than anything I’d experienced before. Suddenly, the hand on my waist went slightly lower. His long fingers covered a lot of ground, going from my hip to the start of my thigh. The moment he tried to go lower I hesitantly disconnected once again, blushing when I noticed the wet string of saliva that had formed between our lips. 

“Hang on there, Thor.” I breathed, trying to contain myself. “You can’t touch me below the belt when there’s tons of people watching.”   
“What if I take you to a place where nobody can watch us?” Thor whispered in my ear.   
“Your house?” My heart skipped a beat.   
“Not yet, though you were quick to guess that.” Thor ran his warm hand up my back.   
“Hey, I was just using context clues.” I buried my face into his chest.   
“No, there’s a room near the bar that hosts private parties. The bartender has grown to like me, so he lets me use the room when it’s not in use.” He pointed to the bartender, who responded with a thumbs up. “Usually I go there to unwind, but we can use it together tonight.”   
“Aren’t we still going there to unwind?” I mentioned, giving him a playful grin.   
“Princess, that depends on your definition.” He kissed me right below my ear, and I squeaked.

My heart bloomed the moment he used that nickname. It brought me into a state of pure bliss that I wasn’t used to. Even though he was starting to get up I stayed there for a moment, my head against his chest. Once I felt his fingers running through my hair, and looked up to see his gentle smile I decided to get up with him. Despite how comforting his touch alone was. Even though I would usually never go into a secluded room with anyone I’d met just a little bit beforehand. That entire day was going haywire and I was well past caring. All I wanted was Thor, to feel his hands all over me. To hear his rumbling voice telling me what to do. He held my hand tightly as he led me through the side of the bar I hadn’t seen yet, filled with other couples on more casual dates. Once we came up to a door at the very back, I had moved to embracing his arm. Holding him against my chest, slightly hiding my face. I wasn’t sure what had gotten into me, just a few kisses had brought me to an unfamiliar state. Thor wrapped the same arm around me, bringing me against his chest so he could kiss the top of my head. I tried to ignore the sparks hitting my heart, yet I couldn’t help but squirm a little. 

The moment we were let inside he pushed me up against a wall. Eyes burning with passion, scanning my body up and down. I kept my back straight, letting my arms fall to my sides while I bared my neck for him. The growl that left his body made me press my thighs together, a tingling sensation hitting me right between my legs. I openly moaned when his lips attacked my neck, kissing me all over. My hands went back to grasp his shoulders, only encouraging him. If anyone were to have heard the noises I was making, they would’ve thought we were doing something much more explicit. His kisses turned to small licks, which eventually became nibbles on my sensitive skin. 

“Y-you’re gonna leave marks!” I whined, digging my fingers into his back.  
“Good.” He muttered right against my ear. 

That’s when I realized it. I was soaking wet. To the point where my panties were stuck to my lower half. All of the tingling sensations were just me growing more and more aroused as time went on. Just a couple of kisses and well thought out words left me wetter than a few hours worth of porn. Or maybe Thor had some kind of magical effect on me. I was more willing to believe the latter. He seemed to instantly recognize that I was wet, since one of his hands began to explore near my thighs. My body cried out for him, reacting obediently to every touch. Yet, I just barely stopped myself from spreading my legs right then and there. I couldn’t let him touch me, not this soon. Where that standard came from, I had no idea. 

“H-hey...wait a moment.” I tapped him on the shoulder.  
He immediately stopped, giving me a concerned expression.   
“I really like you...but we just met. So I don’t want you to see everything yet.” I wrapped my arms around him.   
“Of course. No matter how I feel, I’ll only do what you wish to.” Thor pet my hair, and I nearly melted.   
“Not to say there’s nothing I wanna do, in fact…” I playfully pushed him. “Go sit down on that chair.”   
“You’re going to order me around, are you?” Thor placed his thumb under my chin so I could look him in the eyes. “Ask me politely, and I’ll listen.”   
“G-go sit in that chair...please.” I couldn’t help but shudder. 

Despite the small setback, I still wanted to seem as confident and sexy as possible. Once he sat down, legs slightly spread with a smirk on his face it was hard to keep my composure. Somehow I had convinced myself that what I was about to do was more chaste than just simply letting him touch me like before. I made my way over to him, swaying my hips slightly in the process. He licked his lips, and my eyes widened when I saw what was between his legs. A visible bulge, even from how far away I was standing. That made me feel a little better about how turned on I was, but I also hesitated for just a moment. Yet, I knew from the very beginning that this was what I wanted. To sit on his lap, and feel just how much I had affected him. So I threw all caution to the wind, straddling him as confidently as I could. I gasped the moment I felt him fully pressed against me, causing him to chuckle lightly. 

“Just so you know I just... did this so I could kiss you easier.” I huffed, despite having to put all of my energy into not moving my hips. “You’re too tall.”  
“Right, of course. Clearly that was the only reason. You’ll have no reaction if I do this, correct?” Thor rubbed my hips. 

I was unsure of what he was talking about, until he pressed his hips up to meet my own. Without thinking I instantly let out a loud moan from the contact, before covering my mouth. My mind was spinning, legs trembling profusely. His fingers made their way into my mouth, which I unconsciously passionately sucked on while he did the same move a few more times. Even though his fingers muffled my noises, I felt like my moans filled the whole space. He gripped my hip with his free hand so he could keep me stable, with how much I was shaking I appreciated the effort. 

“Aren’t you here to just kiss me?” Thor grinned darkly. “Come now, I’ve been waiting for quite a while.”   
I could only pout in response.

Even though he was teasing me, I instantly went in for another kiss. This one was open mouthed from the start, causing us both to groan. Either that, or it was because he rapidly ground his hips against mine. The hand on my hip was used to unfairly press me down on him, making me nearly delirious with lust. Yet, I kept pretending I was just there for the kiss. Trying my best to keep still, despite how he was encouraging me to do exactly the opposite. Everything about this was so messy. Our sloppy kiss, wet noises included. My panties growing more damp by the minute, as I thought about what he would feel like if I took them off. Once we disconnected for air my mind was made, and I stood up for a brief moment. Just so I could tug my bright red panties down my thighs, growing frustrated with how easily stuck they would get. Thor only stared at me with widened eyes, mouth agape. Once my panties were finally off, I tossed them to the side. 

“You’re removing your underwear...for kissing?” Thor raised an eyebrow.  
“S-since they were getting uncomfortable!” My face grew hot from his teasing.   
“Darling, you don’t have to make up excuses to be near me.” Thor lightly touched my hips. “Just admit you want to get off on my lap.”   
“That’s embarrassing!” I covered my face. “Especially since we just met…”  
“You have no reason to be ashamed. We clearly had a connection out there, did we not?” Thor brushed against the bare skin of my thigh. “You're aroused by me, just admit that and we can continue.”   
“We did have a connection, and...you really turn me on. You just can’t see me naked yet.” I stared off to the side, but spoke clearly. “S-so let's keep going!”  
“Good work, that will suffice for now.” Thor patted on his leg. “Come back now, princess. Your throne awaits.” 

Something about being called that name sent me into a frenzy. Instantly I was back on his lap, openly grinding against him. We both moaned from the feeling, he made a bold move and grabbed my ass. I had to cover my mouth after the noise I made, but he instantly took my wrist in his hand. Every noise I made was now fully audible, even as I mewled and whimpered on the massive bulge in his pants. He was extremely hard, I could feel the exact outline pressing against me. Clearly he was coming undone as much as I was, since he was nearly snapping his hips against mine. Every few thrusts, we’d time our movements perfectly and be left mutually moaning. His hands explored every inch of my body, pinching and grabbing wherever he could. Including softly cupping my breasts, his thumbs brushing across them. Once I reacted with a loud whine, he found out exactly where my nipples were and continued to stimulate them through the thin fabric of my dress. I was already embarrassingly close, my own hands rubbing his chest all over. 

“Just tell me how much you want to finish on me. It’s getting more clear by the moment, dear.” Thor whispered in my ear, after a bite to my earlobe.   
“Oh, that’s dirty!” I stated the obvious, cheeks flushed a bright red.  
“You’re so wet, princess. I can feel you. Just tell me, and I’ll give you what you crave.” Thor pressed a gentle kiss to my shoulder.   
“Oh god! P-please! I wanna cum on your big cock!” My eyes widened from my own words, but I didn’t stop. “I need it!” 

Thor instantly picked me up, and pressed me against the same wall from before. Lining up our hips, he bucked against me roughly. I cried out his name, the change in position and pace causing me to instantly go over the edge. What started as a light tingling sensation became a full bodied explosion of pleasure, rocking through me like a thunderstorm. After a few moments of observing my face, Thor nearly jumped on me in another kiss. He grabbed me, and began to sloppily thrust against me. Whimpering into the kiss, I could feel his cock pulsing. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, pulling him as close to me as possible so I could feel him cumming. The outline of his cock twitching, ever so slowly beginning to soften. Somehow he was able to bring us back to the chair without stumbling. We both were panting like dogs, chests nearly heaving. I pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, still fully seeing stars. 

“Dottie, I want you to come home with me.” Thor stated, after only a few seconds of silence. 

My night was taking an interesting turn.


End file.
